


[Podfic of] Origins and Brother's Keeper

by Podcath



Category: Minority Report (TV 2015)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Incest, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:40:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5273423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podcath/pseuds/Podcath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[50:24] Lenore's Summary for Origins: Arthur will never let anyone hurt his brother, bourbon doesn't make anyone smart, and everyone on Fiddler's Neck has something to hide: OR a story of beginnings.</p><p>Lenore's Summary for Brother's Keeper: Sometimes Dash gets trapped in the victim's experience of a crime, and Arthur is the only one who knows how to rescue him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Origins and Brother's Keeper

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Origins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5131067) by [Lenore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenore/pseuds/Lenore). 
  * Inspired by [Brother's Keeper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4940620) by [Lenore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenore/pseuds/Lenore). 



**Title:** [Origins](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5131067) and [Brother's Keeper](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4940620)  
**Author:** [Lenore](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lenore)  
**Reader:** Cath  
**Fandom:** Minority Report  
**Pairings:** Arthur/Dash  
**Length:** 50:24  
**Beta:** [knight_tracer](http://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer)  
**Cover** : Cath  
**Music** : Avicii - Hey Brother  


**mp3:** [Here](https://www.mediafire.com/?1vvqyw7q22pxe3q) (17.71 MB) and  
**m4b:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/98r67c11t4aa8z3/Lenore+-+Origins+and+Brother%27s+Keeper+%28read+by+Cath%29+%5BAudiobook%5D.zip) (18.24 MB)  



End file.
